Consumers appreciate reliability in their electronic devices. They also appreciate cost-effective solutions to challenges they may face in their use of such electronic devices. Designers and manufactures of these electronic devices may, therefore, endeavor to create and supply solutions that are directed to accomplishing these objectives.